


Michael's moms iron his pride flag for him, what a nerd

by shyberius



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Boyf, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Jeremy and Michael are already dating cause I said so, Jeremy's first Pride!!!, M/M, Michael has two moms, bmc, boyf riends - Freeform, riends, they're adorable, trans!jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyberius/pseuds/shyberius
Summary: Jeremy gets dragged along to his first Pride by Michael and his moms. Fun and love ensues.





	Michael's moms iron his pride flag for him, what a nerd

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot I wrote after discovering that Michael has two moms! Also, in this fic Jeremy is transgender and him and Michael are in an established relationship. Enjoy.

Jeremy wouldn't even be doing is if he didn't love Michael Mell. To be fair, he did a lot things for the sole reason that it made Michael happy.

Not that Michael knew that.

"Nearly done..." Michael stuck his tongue out in concentration as he finished the last touches on Jeremy's face. "Perfect!" He set the brush down, leaning back to admire his handiwork. "Wanna look?"

Jeremy brought a hand to his cheek. "Sure."

Michael lifted the hand mirror so that Jeremy could see his reflection. His breath hitched in his throat. "Michael, it's..." He saw the twinkle in Michael's eye. "Wonderful."

Michael's face lit up. He'd painted little trans flags on each side of Jeremy's face, using pink, white and blue eyeliner. Eyeliner which he'd filched from one of his moms. "I'm so glad you like it! I tried to make it subtle, but also -"

Jeremy interrupted him with a swift kiss on the lips. "Thank you," he whispered.

Michael's own face - streaked with rainbow lines like war paint - turned scarlet.

"So what actually happens?" Jeremy mused out loud, shouldering his backpack. "Are all Pride parades the same? Do we march up and down holding flags?" Michael and his moms were practically veterans of pride, whereas this was Jeremy's first time.

Every previous June, he'd been too scared to be himself. This year was different.

"It's so much more than that," Michael explained, gathering up the eyeliners. "It's like this huge party, except everyone's awesome and it's actually fun. Like somewhere you can fit in without even trying."

Jeremy considered this. The only place he felt he truly fitted in was when he was with Michael. So was Pride full of people like Michael - people were weren't afraid to be themselves? Like a Michael Mell convention?

"So..." He checked himself in his phone's reflection one last time. "It's like ComicCon, but for gay people."

Someone laughed from the doorway of Michael's bedroom. It was Rosa, one of Michael's moms, wearing a huge grin and just about every shade of pink in existence. "It's better than ComicCon."

"Says you who helps make Michael's cosplay every year," another voice - Jess, Michael's other mom - sounded from the kitchen.

"We'll be ready to go in a minute," said Rosa, a glimmer in her eye so similar to Michael's that it was unnerving. "Jess is just ironing the flags."

"But she ironed them last week!" Groaned Michael.

"Tidiness is important!" Yelled Jess from the kitchen.

"Stop bickering, you two." Rosa winked at Jeremy good-naturedly.

Rosa and Jess were like mothers to Jeremy. Every since his mom had left, they'd treated him like one of their own, no questions asked. It was kind of impossible to escape their love and home-baked cookies.

"Okay!" Jess joined Rosa in the doorway with her arms full of brightly coloured flags. "Are we ready?"

Michael and Rosa cheered. Jeremy smiled weakly - he was feeling kind of wobbly now. It was the first time that he, Jeremy Heere, was shouting to the world that he was transgender. It wasn't as if everyone didn't know already, but it still felt like a Big Thing. He didn't want to let Michael - or himself - down.

As Rosa and Jess strode out of the door, Michael hung back with Jeremy. "Hey, Heere," he fixed Jeremy with that gaze that could see through him. "Is everything okay?"

Jeremy wrung his hands together. "Yeah. It's just...what if people laugh at me? Because I'm not...male enough? Like, maybe I don't even _qualify_ as -"

"Jeremy," Michael cupped his cheek in his hand. "You have nothing to worry about. Pride's a place where you'll be accepted for the amazing _man_ -" with the word _man_ , he booped Jeremy on the nose, making him giggle, "- that you are."

Jeremy nodded slowly. "Okay."

"You're going to be great, I promise." Michael took his hand in his. "Ready?"

Jeremy took a deep breath. "Ready."

  
*

It was a whirlwind, and Jeremy didn't let go of his boyfriend's hand the entire time. But, he thought to himself breathlessly, he was enjoying it. Nobody had looked at him funny. In fact, all he got was smiles and nods, which made him feel like he was part of this not-so-secret club. Michael had even brought him an enamel pin with the trans colours on it. It was in the shape of a heart, and Jeremy had it pinned to the front of his backpack where Rich had written 'riends' all those months ago.

Back then, Jeremy would have been embarrassed to admit his feelings for Michael. But now, he wore his backpack with pride.

Now, they were marching together in the blazing sun, surrounded by people and colours and music. Jeremy wished it wouldn't end.

"Hey!" A stranger came up to them, grinning widely. "You guys are a thing?"

"We sure are!" Michael returned his grin.

"Cool!" The stranger had a camera. Jeremy eyed it warily. "Do you mind if I take a picture of you two?"

Michael gave Jeremy a side glance, as if to say, _Are you okay with this?_ Jeremy nodded and shrugged, smiling despite all the voices in his head that were telling him he shouldn't.

Michael pulled him into a kiss, his arm round his waist. Jeremy kissed back, laughing into his mouth, laughing because he didn't have to be afraid of who he was anymore. He threaded his fingers through Michael's hair, and the crowds fell away around them, everything else irrelevant. He could hear the camera clicking in the background, and he felt someone throw handfuls of glitter over them.

They pulled away, both laughing now. "Thanks!" Said the stranger, disappearing into the crowd.

Rosa appeared behind them, dusting glitter off her hands. "So _you_ were the one with the glitter!" Exclaimed Michael.

"Who else?" She tousled her son's hair.

"It'll take weeks to get the glitter out of your hair," added Jess gleefully.

"Oh my goodness," muttered Michael, rolling his eyes affectionately. "You're like children."

"But you love us!" Rosa had her pride flag round her shoulders like a cape. She turned to Jeremy. "Are you enjoying it?"

Jeremy wanted to say so many things. _My heart is so full. I've never felt more myself in my life. Thank you for everything._ "It's amazing. We're coming back next year, right?"

Michael scoffed. "Of course we're coming back next year. This is what the Mells were _made_ for."


End file.
